The Paper Snowflake
by Circuit's Dead
Summary: When Pac-Man notices that a fellow Smasher isn't who he used to be around the holidays, he tries to make things right. Proud Second Place winner of Smash King24's 2014 Christmas Contest, Junior Division!
1. Chapter 1: The First Chapter

**In a dark room, a boy stirs alone at his table, scribbling away on a piece of paper. He has worked hours figuring out the plot, characters, and resolution. Finally, he puts down the pen and takes a deep breath.**

**"It's finally done!" He says, smiling. "My first chapter is finally perfect! Now nothing can stop me!"**

**Realization hits him as he looks down at the sheet of paper. "Right, probably should have written this on the computer..."**

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction. I own nothing except my crappy writing and what's left of my dignity.**

**For Smash King24's Christmas Writing Contest 2014. Good luck to the other contestants and I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>Out of Ganondorf, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Wario, Dark Pit, and King Dedede, no one would be surprised to learn that Ganondorf hated Christmas the most.<p>

But even his hatred was only about half of Dr. Mario's.

It all began on the day of the Smash Decorating Contest, December 21st. Every year, Master Hand challenged the Smashers to decorate their hallway in a cheery Christmas manner in only three days. Then the decorations would be judged by both of the Hands. Excitement, rumors, and speculation would build up as the winners were announced on Christmas Eve at the annual Smash Christmas Party, a huge festival where the Smashers could indulge on an unbelievable amount of treats and where they could danced till their heart's content. The victors of the contest got to enjoy a week to relax without training, so naturally all of the Smashers worked vigorously to make the greatest designs possible. It was tough too; every year Peach's hallway had won due to her fantastic leadership and optimistic attitude. Ever since Princess Toadstool had won, Zelda was hard-pressed on beating her in what she considered the "ultimate show of Christmas spirit." Pac-Man had heard stories from Pikachu, who had been in Zelda's hallway ever since the start of the Brawl Era, about her holiday decorating craze. Towards the start of the holiday season, the princess would soon grow anxious and irritating, talking about nothing else but the contest. Then during the contest, she would yell at everyone to quicken the pace or that they were doing everything wrong or that their decorations weren't "Christmas-y enough." Even though she lost in the end, each time her eyes would light up with a drive to start the madness all over again. This season, partially influenced by the addition of new Smashers, she was as focused as ever in trying to destroy her friendly rival.

As Pac-Man stepped outside of his room, he could already see his group joyfully decorating their hall. Alph and Olimar were working together; Alph stood on the struggling captain's head while he tried to hang mistletoe from the ceiling (although it was much closer to the wall than the actual ceiling). Mr. Game and Watch was in his Octopus form, using his long eight arms to rapidly staple tinsel to the walls. Sonic and Ike stood at the end of the hall, reading the instruction manual on how to set up their plastic Christmas tree. Zelda herself was running around, checking on the decorations while snapping orders at her workers.

"Pac-Man!" She yelled, stopping by his door. "Did Pikachu set up the lights yet?"

Pac-Man shook his head. "He hasn't had the chance to, but—"

"Do it! Now! Go with him! Peach is probably halfway done by now!" With that, she ran off to chastise Sonic for "being to slow."

"Yes 'mam." The hero of Pac-Land sighed before walking back in his room. Pikachu, his roommate and closest friend, was sound asleep in his bed, snoring like a Snorlax. Pac-Man could tell that his friend was still asleep, exhausted after yesterday's vicious holiday shopping.

"Pikachu," Pac-Man whispered softly, "it's time to wake up."

"I don't wanna..." Pikachu groaned, turning over in his bed.

"It's the day of the Smash Decorating Contest." Pac-Man reminded him, slightly raising his voice. "Zelda wants us to—"

At the mention of the Hyrule Princess, Pikachu immediately woke up. "The Smash Decorating Contest is today?! Why didn't you say so! Holy Arceus, how late did I sleep in?"

"It's only 9:30—"

"ONLY _NINE-THIRTY_?!" Pikachu howled, grabbing the alarm clock. "ZELDA'S GOING TO ROAST ME _ALIVE_!" Throwing it down, he dashed out of bed and grabbed the pile of Christmas lights in the corner. "Oh crap, where's the extension cords?!"

"I don't know." Pac-Man admitted, half-smiling at his friend's panicked behavior.

"Well shoot!" Pikachu quickly double-checked the room, bouncing off the walls like a rubber ball. "I think I left the extension cords downstairs in the closet. Could you go get them for me? They're in the box marked 'Pikachu's Stuff.'"

"Don't worry, I'll get them." Pac-Man reassured him, opening the door. "Anything else?"

"Coffee!" Pikachu barked, running past the Namco character and out the door. "Pronto!"

As the Pokémon dashed away, he carelessly ran into Olimar and Alph. The two space men struggled to stay up, but their efforts were in vain as they came tumbling down.

"Sorry captain!" Pikachu chirped. "I'm late!" Without missing a beat, he got back up and sprinted away.

Olimar and Alph lay still for a couple of seconds, trying to recollect themselves. Finally, Olimar breathed, "The last thing that boy needs is coffee!" Alph laughed in agreement; Pac-Man just smiled as he locked the door behind him.

.o0O0o.

As Pac-Man walked down the stairs of the Smash Mansion, he could see that the other Smashers were already working hard on their hallways. Captain Falcon and Robin were carrying a heavy-looking Smash Crate upstairs. Kirby was floating around his hall's Christmas tree, hanging red and white candy canes from its branches while King Dedede slyly snuck behind him, taking the candy back down and eating it greedily. Bowser and Wario were also sneaking around, taking down decorations from the other halls while the Smashers weren't looking. Peach was in her hallway, cheerfully instructing her teammates on how to set up the decorations. _The holiday's in full swing_, Pac-Man thought, smiling as he approached the closet.

"NO!" A voice boomed. Everyone froze in place, including Pac-Man. Turning around, the Namco character could see Dr. Mario standing firmly outside of his room, red-faced and outraged as if someone had stolen his most prized possession. Anger seemed to be practically erupting from him.

"Doctor, it's just a wreath." Mario said calmly. Pac-Man could tell he was as shocked as the rest of them at the doctor's outrageous behavior.

"And I said no!" The doctor glowered. "I don't want it on my door!"

"Hey, it's my room too..." Ness added quietly, but no one heard him over the commotion.

"Doc, it's a wreath, just like he said." Fox tried reasoning with the doctor. "It'll just be up for three days, and then you can take it down."

"Does it look like I care, you overgrown mutant?" Dr. Mario spat. "I don't want it on my door! Get the heck away from my door and leave me be!"

"Come on, man," Little Mac grumbled, "it's Christmas time."

That seemed to set the doctor off. "What did _you_ just say to me?!" He shrieked, charging at the man. Mario and Fox managed to grab him before he could reached the boxer. "You think just because it's a holiday everything _willy-nilly is justified_?!"

"Whoa man, I didn't mean it like that!" Little Mac defended himself, startled. "I just mean you should—"

"Don't you dare tell me how to act, shorty!" Dr. Mario shook the Smashers off and marched into his room. Loudly, he added, "If you dare hang anything on my door, I ripped this whole hallway to shreds! I don't care if it's Christmas time! I hate this holiday! It's nothing more than brainwashing at it's finest! Buy this, buy that— I'm sick of it! You're all a bunch of fools! You think this will get you happiness? You know as much as Birdo! You sicken me!" With that, he slammed his door shut.

Everyone stared in silence for a few seconds in awe of what had just happened. Then Pit chirped in, "All that was missing from that was _humbug_."

* * *

><p>It was around lunchtime when Pac-Man finally got a break from the decorating. Zelda had worked everyone to their bare bones, but after they had finished the basics of their design, everyone, including the ever-critical Hyrule Princess, felt satisfied that they had done their best. After lunch, matches were due to start up again, so Pac-Man wasted no time finishing his meals (and a little extra). Taking a sip of his chai tea, he opened his copy of the Smash Gazette and started reading.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Smash Gazette<span>_**

_Runaway Five comes to Smash City_

_Written By Knuckle Joe_

_The Runaway Five_,_ the award winning jazz band, is coming to Smash City this December at the Tom Nook Center. After hitting platinum in 2012, they have recently become the first jazz band to become an interstellar sensation, hitting the number one charts in both Popstar and Koppai. In an exclusive interview with _Smash Gazette's _Knuckle Joe, their manager—_

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, Pac-Man, do you mind if we talk?"<p>

Pac-Man put down the paper and was immediately surprised to see Ness sitting directly across from him. The boy looked embarrassed, flushed and hunched over his lunch plate as if someone was about to steal it. A dark look swarmed in his eyes and his unsettle demeanor caused the hero of Pac-Land to shiver. Pac-Man could sense his confusion and frustration as if it was his own.

"Go ahead." He invited, taking a sip of his tea. The Eaglelander didn't usually talk to him, but then again, now that he thought about it, they had never needed to.

At Pac-Man's response, Ness looked relieved, as if talking to the Namco character was a momentous task. "I'm sorry to interrupt you, but everyone else had already eaten lunch and... well, you remember what happened by my dorm earlier today, right?"

"If you mean Dr. Mario, then yes."

"Well," Ness scratched his head, "I— I don't know what's wrong with him, and it's been bugging me since the start of December. Dr. Mario rarely comes out of my— well, our— room unless it's time for his match or if someone's hurt."

"If that's his wish, then let him be." Pac-Man warned him. "You have to respect his privacy."

"No, I get that, it just..." Ness sighed. "Back in the Melee Era, Dr. Mario was... well, different around the holiday times. He was probably the happiest person around. He would single-handily decorate the whole Smash Mansion with just some tinsel and a staple gun, and you wouldn't believe what he could come up with. One time his Christmas light display shot out the whole Smash City power plant! When Master Hand got it up and running I still remember how gorgeous it was. And not to mention his hot chocolate was to die for!" Ness paused, then took a sip of his water before continuing. "What I'm trying to say is that Dr. Mario isn't the same person he used to be around the holidays. He's a complete and total jerk. I miss the old doctor, the one who cared about other people, the one who lead the Christmas caroling and the cookie baking, and most of all, the one who was my friend. Now he just sits in our room doing who knows what. He even barked at me the other day for coming in without knocking. It's my room too!" Ness sighed. "I don't know what to do, quite frankly. I want to be his friend, but I don't want him to... well, end up a jerk like King Dedede."

Pac-Man nodded. "I've noticed he's becoming more and more aggravated recently. It's frustrating, standing on the sideline not knowing what to do to help. Don't worry, sometimes those issues resolve themselves."

"I'm just worried that it won't this time." Ness sighed, looking off into space. "He's really gone off the deep end this time."

"**ATTENTION SMASHERS!**" The intercom boomed over his voice. "**IT IS TIME TO CONTINUE TODAY'S MATCHES. THOSE PARTICIPATING PLEASE MAKE YOU WAY OVER TO STAGE SELECTION**."

"Well, that's my cue." said Pac-Man, both of them standing up.

"Thanks for listening." Ness smiled as they shook hands. "If you need anything from me, just let me know."

"I'll be sure to keep in touch." Pac-Man agreed. "Have a nice day!"

"Happy holidays!" Ness quickly added as the ball walked away. Try as he might, Pac-Man couldn't suppress the feeling that Dr. Mario wasn't going to quit being a curmudgeon. He shook his head, trying to get focused. _Worry about the match, _Pac-Man told himself_, the doctor's issues will resolve themselves._

_Right?_

* * *

><p>"Dear Arceus, what happened?!"<p>

It was the next day. Pikachu and Pac-Man had gone downstairs to gather their remaining supplies from the closet when to their surprise, they saw Luigi crying in his hall's Christmas tree, sobbing his heart out. The decorations that once happily hung from the branches now lay shattered against the granite floor. In the center of the hallway lay a pile of broken Christmas wreaths, torn apart by crude means.

"Oh my..." Pac-Man whispered under his breath, taking in the carnage.

"Who did this?" Pikachu asked, running over to comfort the distraught plumber.

"I... He... Waa!" Luigi wailed, a new wave of tears flooding his eyes. Pikachu looked shocked, but he didn't say a word as the plumber tried to recollect himself. "You see..." Luigi huffed, trying to speak between tears, "I... I..."

"Calm down there, buddy." Pikachu said calmly. "We're going to help you clean up and then you can tell us, okay?"

"Okay." Luigi shot a grateful glance at the Pokémon as he stood up. He trembled the whole time that they cleaned, occasionally blowing his nose, but he thankfully seemed better than earlier. Pikachu and Pac-Man didn't say a word as they helped clean up the mess. Luigi looked frail like the ornaments, so they dare not speak to him until they had moved into the plumber's room. After making him hot chocolate, the two Smashers started to gather as many details about the strange incident that they could. It was tough; Luigi seemed nearly traumatized by the event. Eventually, Pac-Man and Pikachu managed to piece together what had happened.

.o0O0o.

Luigi was in his hallway, setting up some of the last decorations. The others had gone to their early morning matches, so it was just him and Dr. Mario left to walk the halls. As Luigi tied the last of his ribbon, he noticed that Dr. Mario's wreath wasn't hanging on his door. Unfortunately for the plumber, he wasn't here to hear the doctor's spiel about Christmas the day before. _Wouldn't it be nice, _the plumber thought,_ if I hung his wreath for him?_

"Happy holidays!" Luigi sang happily as he hung the festive wreath on the door. "There we go! I know how much the Doc loves wreaths! Won't he be surprised when—" To his surprise, the door swung open, hitting Luigi in the nose.

Dr. Mario walked out, looking annoyed as he stared at the hurt plumber. "What the heck was that caterwaulin—" Then doctor looked at the wreath. "What's this? What did I just say?!"

"Wha—" Luigi was pushed back as Dr. Mario grabbed the wreath and started ripping it to shreds. "Hey!"

"I'm done with this crap!" Dr. Mario yowled, anger engulfing his eyes. "Get this thing away from me!"

"But... it's Christmas time!" Luigi complained. The poor plumber had no idea what he had just unleashed.

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY?!" Dr. Mario exploded, his eyes full of rage. "I. _HATE_. CHRISTMAS! GET THESE DANG DECORATIONS AWAY FROM ME!" He marched over to the nearest door and started ripping apart the wreath. "SCREW THIS HOLIDAY! SCREW YOU!"

"No, don't!" Luigi begged, grabbing the doctor's arms. Dr. Mario barely gave a second thought as he threw him across the room. Luigi hit the Christmas tree, causing it to collapse in a matter of seconds. Shards of multi-colored ornaments flew all over the floor, echoing as they exploded.

"What... what did I..." Dr. Mario looked just as shocked as Luigi. "I... I'm..."

"Doc..." Luigi's eyes started to water. "But... Why? We're... we're bro—"

"Get away from me!" Dr. Mario ran back into his room, slamming the door shut. The sound vibrated through the empty hallway as it fell silent.

And then Luigi started crying.

.o0O0o.

"Wow..." Pac-Man shook his head; he was sitting on the couch in Luigi's room. "He has lost it..."

"It's like someone put a beehive in his bed for ten straight days." Pikachu agreed. He was still trying to comfort Luigi, nuzzling up to the plumber. "What's his problem? I'll tell you one thing: he's ruining my holiday."

"He's not usually like this." Luigi sighed, still shaking as he took a sip of coco. "Something's wrong, but he won't tell anyone what. He's going to ruin his life..."

"He's already lost my respect." Pikachu nodded. Trying to distract everyone, he turned towards the plumber and said, "We'll get Master Hand over here and he'll fix the tree right up for you, okay? I'm sure everyone else will agree to that."

"Thanks..." Luigi murmured, but he still looked dazed from earlier.

"Hmm..." Pac-Man now knew for sure the doctor wasn't going to get better. Anything he did could make it worse; however, his moral code dictated that he helped people in need, and let's face it, the doctor could get all the help he could get. Pac-Man didn't usually do this, but he decided to consult the one person who would understand.

And that, of course, was Master Hand.

* * *

><p>"Hmm..." The Hand of Creation hummed after Pac-Man had finished. They were in his study, a mirthful room festively decorated for the holiday season. The hand had a talent for kirigami; paper decorations hung from the ceiling and were plasters on his windows. His bookshelf was filled with Christmas stories and a jolly Santa Claus bookend. As he awaited Master Hand's advice, Pac-Man took a sip of freshly made hot chocolate with whipped cream on top that tickled his throat as it went down. Finally, Master Hand sighed.<p>

"Ness is right, this isn't the doctor I knew back in Melee." Master Hand agreed, floating back to his desk. "He's a lot more..."

"Condescending?" Pac-Man suggested.

"Exactly what I was about to say." Master Hand grabbed a pair of scissors and started cutting away at a piece of paper. "You have a right to be worried for him."

"I'm not sure if I should interfere." Pac-Man confided, gazing in wonder as the Hand of Creation rapidly cut the paper. "Things like what the doctor's going through takes time to heal, but... The doctor obviously needs an intervention. If I do, he might overreact and get worse; however, if I don't, he might get so bad that he'll ruin any chance of being normal again. I feel as if either way, he could get worse due to my actions."

"So it is quite the puzzle, isn't it?" Master Hand commented. "You're playing with a man's life, Pac-Man. I may be the Hand of Creation, but even I'm not sure what I'd do in your situation."

The hero of Pac-Land looked dejected. "Oh... thanks for your advice. I'm sorry to—"

"Hold on there!" Master Hand interrupted in a mysterious omniscient tone. "I may not know what to do... but I can do this." He stopped cutting the piece of paper and unfolded it. The Hand had transformed the piece of paper into a beautiful snowflake. "See this snowflake?"

"Umm... yes?"

"Well, funny story about snowflakes... they say that there are no two are alike. Well, actually, the probability is very unlikely that an exact same snowflake will fall... but in this guy's case, there has been only one real one in existence." Master Hand put it down on the table and pushed it towards Pac-Man. "That snowflake fell on December 24, 2007, almost seven years ago. And that day is exactly where you need to go. Take this snowflake, Pac-Man, and concentrate on it. It will take you to the day that Dr. Mario's life changed forever. As I said, it'll be your choice to interfere, but this should show you what to do. Now if you'll excuse me," Master Hand walked towards the exit, "I have to schedule a party. Good luck!" With that, he closed the door.

Pac-Man stared at the snowflake in wonder. "Is he saying that... it can time-travel? That's... literally the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. Then again, he hasn't lied to me before." Pac-Man picked up the paper snowflake. "Dr. Mario's a Smasher, and Smashers look out for Smashers. He needs my help." He started focusing on the snowflake. "Let's hope this snowflake's not as ridiculous as it sounds..."

As if on cue, everything turned white.


	2. Chapter 3: The Search for Chapter Two

**Woo, Chapter Two! At this rate, I'll be done by 2015! Oh wait...**

**This is the first part of my 12/4 Days of Christmas Celebration. If you want to know more (for some reason) check out my profile page.**

**Thanks for all the encouraging reviews! I'm glad you're all enjoying it! Just a simple request, but when you finish this chapter, can you tell me how you think the story will end? I'm trying to not be predictable with my endings, so if you could just critique me, that would be great. I know it seems out of place during a contest, but I feel like I should also stretch my writing abilites as well. I hate predictable endings, but every once in a while I like them. Just hopefully this isn't one of those endings! Again, completely optional. **

**Hope you all enjoy! **

* * *

><p><em>What— where am I?<em>

**_Hello Pac-Man._**

_Master Hand?_

**_Yes._**

_Where am I?_

**_This is my viewing room._**

_Your... what?_

**_I view every point of the universe from here, both past and present._**

_Not future?_

**_Even I cannot change what is yet to exist. The universe, like me, is constantly creating new futures, new timelines, new... well, you get the point._**

_I thought the snowflake would make me—_

**_Travel through time? Come on, that's ridiculous! Who am I, Porky?_**

_Who?_

**_That's besides the point, Pac-Man. I am here to show you what happened to Dr. Mario all those years ago. Are you ready?_**

_I am._

**_Pac-Man, close your eyes and let me show you the past._**

**_Christmas past._**

_Ahh, I see what you did there._

**_Close you eyes. I've got a party to plan and a pedicure appointment at 14:00, and you don't realize how hard that is to schedule for a massive floating hand._**

_Right, sorry._

* * *

><p><strong>KNOCK KNOCK<strong>

"Who's there?"

"It's Pichu."

"Come on in."

The door open as Dr. Mario let the small Pokémon inside his dorm. The room was spotless as the doctor took the last of his things off of his desk and put it inside of a cardboard box. Ness was sitting quietly, tears in his eyes as he watched the doctor. His chin sat on his favorite baseball bat, and his signature hat was resting idly on his nightstand.

"What happened?" Pichu squeaked, surprised. "Why are you—"

"Master Hand gave me the pink slip today." Dr. Mario sighed. "I'm fired."

"Me too..." said Pichu, holding his own slip up. Walking up to him, he whispered, "Is that why—"

"Ness is crying? Yeah." Louder, he said, "But it's fine, I promise. I know that we're getting a lot of new Smashers in the new era, and I even know I'm a clone. It'll be fine. It's time for some new kids to take over."

"Excuse me." Ness jumped off of his bed and ran into the bathroom. Dr. Mario sighed as he heard the door lock.

"I can tell it's going to be rough for him." Dr. Mario reflected, picking up his cardboard box and carrying it over to the corner. "It took him forever to get over his homesickness, you know. I remember when Mario and I had a talk about what to do about him. When he suggested I stayed with him just till he got over it, I was hesitant, of course. I barely even knew that stereotypical thirteen year-old kid. Heck, I didn't even know anything about baseball before then! But after I got to know him, I guess I never decided to leave." The doctor sighed. "He's a good kid. He has been through more than me. Just to think that he saved the world at such a young age... I'm glad to have known him."

"You're sounding like you're about to die, Doc." Pichu joked, taking a seat on Dr. Mario's old twin bed.

"True." The doctor agreed, taking a seat next to him. "It's going to be a rough start once I get back into Smash City. The hospital isn't looking for jobs right now, so I'm going to stop by the Smash Bank later today and get a loan for an apartment. I'm actually staying with Kirby for a few day, or at least hopefully for a few days. But first, I'm going to use the last of my savings to buy the food for the family reunion." His eyes sparkled at the thought. "I've been waiting for this day for a year."

"Why not use that money towards your bills?" suggested Pichu.

"I can't." Dr. Mario shook his head before leaning back on the spring mattress. "I've been planning this family reunion for so long now... Not to mention I put down payments on Cafe Lè Wow already, so I can't back out now. I even have to provide my own food! It's expensive, but I wanted the best for the reunion. I've cut every corner, saved every dime, ate nothing but generic brand cereal for nine straight weeks just so I could prepare for this very day. Peach, Luigi, Daisy, Mario, and I are going to get together and celebrate Christmas as a family. I've sent everyone invitations already, and it's too late to go back now. I've even picked out the perfect gift for Mario." He reached into his front pocket and pulled out a little box. "It took me all last year to scrounge up enough money to buy it and I know he'll love it."

"Isn't it hypocritical to give Mario a present?" Pichu jested, his eyes twinkling.

Dr. Mario snorted, sitting up. "Are all Pichus the same person? Of course we're different!"

"True, true." Pichu held his hands up innocently. But then his face grew serious and his eyes stopped glistening. "But what am I going to do... Oh dear! I don't have a trainer, a job, money... I haven't even thought about any of this!" His eyes started watering as he sniffled. "What am I going to do..."

Dr. Mario patted him on the back, empathy pouring from his soul. Then an idea hit him like a Bullet Bill.

"I got it!" Dr. Mario smiled; Pichu looked up hopefully. "I know a pigeon named Brewster down near 71st Street. He runs a coffee shop called _The Roost_ and I know he's been looking for an assistant. I was actually planning on taking the job, but it looks like you're going to need it more than me."

"Are you sure?" Pichu looked terribly guilty. "What about you?"

"Ah, it'll be fine." Dr. Mario reassured him. "I'm crafty enough, I'll manage. You need it more than me."

Pichu hugged him. "Oh thank you, oh thank you, oh thank you!" He squeaked, tears flooding out of his eyes. "You don't know how much this means to me!"

"Consider it an early Christmas present." Dr. Mario smiled, hugging him back. "Oh, and before you go, here's..." He walked over to his cardboard box and reached inside. "...your Christmas present! Don't open it till Christmas!"

"Oh!" Pichu's eyes lit up as he accepted the present. "But I didn't..."

"Don't worry!" Dr. Mario chortled. "It's Christmas! I don't need anything in return. Now you should probably head out; I need to talk to Ness now."

"Happy Holidays Doc!" Pichu waved goodbye as he left for the door.

"Merry Christmas!" Dr. Mario smiled. "Happy New Years if I don't see you!"

"You too!" Pichu smiled back.

As he closed the door, Dr. Mario looked towards the bathroom door and sighed. "I know you're crying in there, Ness." He said sternly. "And I'm not going to have any of that today. Come out here."

Ness opened the door and came out silently. His face was pure red, tears slowly streaming out of his eyes.

"Ness," Dr. Mario took a knee as the Eaglelander approached him. "Look, I know it's rough, but—"

"Did Master Hand really have to kick you out on Christmas Eve?!" Ness blurted suddenly. "Couldn't he wait till after the holidays!"

Dr. Mario looked taken back at his bluntness. "He's a busy man— er, hand, I guess." He started softly. "Don't forget, the Brawl Era comes out this January. Master Hand has to renovate the place in just a month for all the new arrivals." Dr. Mario took the boy's hat off of the nightstand and placed it on Ness's head. "On the bright side, everyone's going home to see their families, just like you. You've been talking about seeing your parents and sister for weeks now, right? Imagine how surprised they'll be when they see you again and see what a nice young man you've become! Come on, this isn't that bad!"

"It's not that I don't want to come home." said Ness, a new wave of tears hitting him. "It's that now I have nothing to go back to." With that, he embraced the doctor and started sobbing again.

The doctor was speechless.

* * *

><p><em>I knew they were close, but I didn't realize that they were that close.<em>

**_Like father and son._**

_Why did you fire him on Christmas Eve?_

**_Uh, well, umm... I had to... Yeah, right, I had to. Traffic, ironically, is never heavy on Christmas Eve in Smash City as it is other days, so Crazy and I agreed that Christmas Eve was the best time to send everyone home for renovations. One-hundred percent._**

_...Sure. I actually like past Dr. Mario. He's a lot more heartfelt than he is now. So when did he start to change?_

**_We're getting there, be patient._**

* * *

><p>Dr. Mario, carrying his cardboard box, left his room for the last time and started down the stairs. As much as he denied it, he felt angry at being laid off. He had discovered much more about himself in the hallowed walls of Smash Mansion, things that changed his life.<p>

But now he was leaving, probably forever.

With a sniffle, the doctor took one last good look around the main hallway. He remembered when he, Popo, Kirby, and Ness had set up a foam dispenser on the ceiling for April Fools Day. He was involved by accident when Ness snuck the canisters inside their room after Dr. Mario had come back early from his match. Something mischievous had sparked inside of him that day, something he hadn't felt in years. It was happiness, the purest form of glee. He remembered instructing Kirby how to set it up on the ceiling and when they barely avoid getting caught when Young Link had gone to get a glass of milk. And when they all came out the next day! Of course, that was nothing compared to the time King K. Rool came for a visit. And what about the time Marth and Roy had a hot dog eating contest! All of his memories of life in the mansion came flooding back to him in a torrent of sorrow. _This was it_, he thought. _This is the last time._

"Doctor!" A rough, dark voice said from behind him. Dr. Mario flinched, knowing who to expect. "Rematch!"

"Look Ganondorf," said Dr. Mario, wiping the tears away from his eyes with his sleeve before turning around. "I'm not in the mood—"

"That Super Sheet was cheap and you know it!" Ganondorf growled. "I would have won the tournament if not for you!"

"I'm sorry then!" Dr. Mario said, trying to sound genuine. "But excuse me, I have a family reunion to arrange."

"You and your Christmas!" Ganondorf spat, getting in the doorway. "You're the worst kind of it! Celebrating joy and laughter! Decorating the house! Caroling! How could someone like you, who doesn't even strive for power, beat the most powerful being in the universe?"

"I guess it's just luck." Dr. Mario said, trying to get around the Dark Lord. "If you'll excuse me..."

"Yes, just luck..." Ganondorf agreed. "So show me your true potential! Battle me right now!"

"I can't!" The doctor protested. "I have to hurry to Smash Mart before the last minute shoppers start pouring in!"

"Fine, celebrate your Christmas then." Ganondorf glowered, getting out of the way. As Dr. Mario went out into the snowy weather, the Dark Lord added behind him, "You'll never be happy! Christmas won't get you what you want!"

"Happy holidays to you too..." growled Dr. Mario, kicking a pile of snow in his path.

.o0O0o.

"Brr..." Dr. Mario shivered, wrapping his warm lab coat around himself. He was walking in the streets of Smash City, shivering as a new blanket of snow fell softly. "It's colder than Icicle Mountain out here, and I heard it's supposed to be a full blown blizzard out here soon. But I need to concentrate. If I'm going to have this family reunion, I'm going to have to get some food that everyone will want. Smash Mart should be packed because it's noon, but I think I can get to the food aisle before they buy out everything." Putting his hands in his pockets, he walked inside the mart only to find out he was right; the room was filled to the brim with last minute shoppers. "Okay, the food, right." Dr. Mario reminded himself. "I know Daisy and Peach like peppermint tea this time of year, and Mario probably wants cream of mushroom soup. Actually, that sounds good right about now. At least the body heat from the shoppers will keep me warm. Oh, why did Master Hand have to pay us today?"

Picking up a basket, he plunged into the crowd, fighting through the current of hot and loud and panicking shoppers. Somehow squeezing his way through, he made his way to the tea aisle, the shelves nearly vacant. Worry filled his mind as he rapidly checked around for the peppermint tea. _Jasmine, chai, oolong..._ Finally, he found the one he had been searching for.

"It's the last one too." Dr. Mario breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank the heavens. I was worried—"

"OUTTA MY WAY!" Dr. Mario flew back as he was hit by a familiar clown car. "It's my tea!" Bowser Jr. growled, grabbing the box. "Take that, Mario!"

"Actually, that's Dr. Mario and we came here for the chai tea." Ludwig the Koopaling corrected him, taking the box of chai tea. He was walking beside his brother, carrying his wand. "But you know the saying: _To the victor belongs the spoils_."

"Hey!" Dr. Mario protested, hopping back up. "You can't just take that from me!"

"Obviously you've never been holiday shopping before." Ludwig sneered. "If your brain is as superior to mine, you would have done it on the Internet at _Nile_, the world's largest online shopping website. They have superior Cyber Monday deals."

"Then why are you here?" Dr. Mario retorted.

"Because Bowser wanted some chai tea." Bowser Jr. explained.

"Shut up you twit." Ludwig barked. Bowser Jr. crossed his arms in anger, but didn't say anything further. Turning back to he doctor, he snarled, "Then why are you here?"

"But my paycheck didn't come in until today... Wait, I don't have to explain myself to the likes of you!" Dr. Mario growled. "So what if I don't have tea?! I'll just get the rest of my things on my list!"

"I assumed that you would." Ludwig smirked. "That's why you're in here, is it not?"

"I swear, if it wasn't Christmas..." The friction between the three foes was breathtaking. Bowser Jr. looked excited at the prospect of a fight; Ludwig held a calm demeanor. Finally, Dr. Mario sighed. "But it is Christmas, isn't it? Fine. You guys go on ahead and get your things and I'll get mine. Consider it a truce for now." With that, the doctor walked away.

"Are you going to let him talk smack like that to us, Ludwig?!" Bowser Jr. yowled in outrage. "A truce?! That arrogant, smug, little—"

"Calm down." Ludwig's mind reeled with the prospect of battle. It had been awhile since he had stretched his mind with strategy, so the thought of a fight did seem appealing. "I have an idea."

.o0O0o.

"Man, I hate those guys..." Dr. Mario shivered, wiggling his way towards the soup aisle. "I don't see how Bowser can even deal with them." Finally, he reached the soup aisle. "Good, there's at least five cans of soup here. I'll just take—"

"ALL OF THEM!" Bowser Jr. rammed into the doctor again and took all of the cans. "I'm not sure which one you were reaching for... but they're all mine now! Ha ha he!"

Dr. Mario looked frustrated, but he held firm on his moral grounds. "I've literally done nothing to you! I haven't even met you guys before today! Come on guys!"

"Looks like you'll have to fight us for it." Ludwig smiled, holding out his wand. Dr. Mario looked tempted, but his iron will preserved.

"No. Go away." With that, he left again. "Now I need some cheese and crackers so I can—"

"ALL MINE!" Bowser Jr. had already taken it all.

"Okay, that's fine, the ice cream aisle is this way, and I just need some vanilla for my punch—"

"HA! MY FAVORITE!"

"Holiday cookies?"

"GOT IT ALREADY!"

"I can at least make spaghetti—"

"ALL OF THE PASTA BELONGS TO **ME!**"

"Come on, man," said Dr. Mario after the sixth time Bowser. Jr. had hit him with his clown car. "it's Christmas time!"

"Ha!" Ludwig started cackling. "You mean that holiday? It gets you nothing but sorrow and depression, you fool!"

"That's not true!" Dr. Mario defended his beloved holiday. "It's a great—"

"—waste of time!" Ludwig interjected. "You just set up decorations for one day of the year! You get nothing in return from it and instead waste minutes of your life receiving gifts which you can just buy yourself. You make sacrifices for the ones you love? As if! It's just a marketing scheme to make you buy more products. There's no point to it, doctor."

"It's not just that!" Dr. Mario retorted. "It's a celebration of life! It's a time to appreciate everyone, not just yourself!"

"Every heard of the word _gilded_?" Ludwig smirked. "It means '_to cover with a thin layer of gold._' That's what Christmas time is: just a thin layer of gold covering the world's dirty workings. Like snow, it melts away and then everything behind it is let back into the world, doctor. Christmas is something more? Ha! It's just a cover for the world's _true_ darkness."

"Like you, you son of a Koopa!" Dr. Mario spat, walking up to him. Ludwig only smiled at the red-faced doctor.

"That's not really an insult when it's true!" Ludwig shot back. Dr. Mario pulled back his fist, ready to punch the Koopaling. Bowser Jr. laughed in glee, changing his clown car into battle mode.

"I— I— You listen here son! One more word and I'll make sure Mario does a number on you next time you even think about touching Peach! Now excuse me!" Dr. Mario put down his fist and stormed away.

"Coward!" Ludwig taunted as the doctor went away.

"Man, did you really mean all of those things about Christmas?" Bowser Jr. asked his brother. "I thought it was your favorite holiday."

"It is." Ludwig sighed. "I thought for sure that would get him mad."

* * *

><p><em>Wow, that must have stung.<em>

**_It did. Dr. Mario left the store without getting anything he needed for the reunion._**

_Ouch. Well, I see why he's scarred, but I thought it would be a little bit more serious—_

**_That's not all, Pac-Man._**

_Okay, good, because that's not something that makes me want to throw Luigi against a Christmas tree._

**_After he left, Dr. Mario started to head towards the Smash Bank, hoping to get a loan from the bank's president: Wario._**

_Ah, I see where this is going..._

* * *

><p>"A loan?" Wario scoffed, taking a bite of garlic. "For your apartment? Does this look like a charity?"<p>

"But look here!" Dr. Mario protested, pointing to the brochure he had brought. "These apartments are five-hundred dollars a month! You'll be lending me, what, a thousand dollars for two months, which is plenty of time to get me back on my feet!"

"Ha! Wha ha ha ha!" Wario propped his feet up on his desk. "That's ridiculous! One thousand dollars? You realize that like, a year's worth of Waluigi's pay?"

"It's true." agreed Waluigi. He stood shivering in the corner, acting as Wario's personal bodyguard. Waluigi was shaking so violently that Dr. Mario felt bad for the poor evil sidekick. "Waluigi survives off of little."

"Explains why you're so skinny..." Dr. Mario grumbled. Louder, he said, "Look, I just got laid off from being a Smasher, so I barely have anything but the fifty dollars in my pocket. If you could just spare even five-hundred dollars—"

"Wha ha ha ha!" Wario laughed, spitting chunks of garlic in the doctor's face. "You didn't even get back in Smash Bros? Even I got an invitation. Heck, even Waluigi got an invitation!"

"It's— it's true." Waluigi chattered, nodding in the corner. "Waluigi— Waluigi gets to hit stuff with his racket and not get arrested for violence."

"Look," The doctor looked frustrated, but his polite atmosphere kept him at bay from exploding. "It's a small loan! I'll even pay you back double!"

Wario slammed his fist against the table in anger. "Five-hundred dollars is a small loan?!" Wario shouted. "Five— Do you hear this guy, Waluigi? Are you kidding me right now? You realize how long it takes me to make five hundred dollars? Do you?"

Dr. Mario suddenly felt guilty. "Well, no..."

"Fifteen minutes!" Wario yowled. "Let that thought permeate your mind. _FIFTEEN. WHOLE. MINUTES!_ That's one fourth of a short nap! That's a freaking fourth!"

"I don't see the problem..." the confused Dr. Mario said. "It just... Come on man, it's Christmas time..."

"Wha ha ha ha! Wha ha ha ha! **WHA HA HA HA**!" Wario burst into tears laughing. Waluigi joined in, his grated voice clashing with Wario's deep laugh. The doctor had to cover his ears up just to bear sitting in the room. Finally, Wario recollected himself.

"Woo, Christmas time." Wario smiled, wiping away a tear. "You know what I do for a living? I make money off of people's idleness. It's the simplest job in the world! I make a fortune and I get to swim in gold. A ton of it! I run multiple businesses and force others to work everyday just so they can have the pleasure of seeing me happy. And you know what, Doc? Even when my workers went on strike, demanding higher pay and 'Christmas Bonuses,' I held firm on my ground. And look where it's gotten me! Not once did I celebrate the morals of Christmas! Wha ha ha ha! What a joke. Now get out of my office, I have other loans to turn down. Waluigi!"

"Waluigi Time." The thin man smiled, picking up the doctor. Dr. Mario struggled the whole way as he was rudely escorted to the door.

"And when you're done with that Waluigi," Wario called after them, "set up my ghost busting equipment. I'm not going to have any ghosts of Christmas in here like last year!"

.o0O0o.

"And out with ya!" Waluigi yelled, throwing Dr. Mario into a snow bank. "And take your Christmas with you!"

"Come on Waluigi!" Dr. Mario complained, getting up to look at the anti-hero. "Isn't there anything you can do?"

"Waluigi— Waluigi can make fun of shivering— shivering cold man in snow." said Waluigi. Then a sudden realization hit the doctor.

"Wario doesn't keep the heat on in there, does he?" Dr. Mario spoke softly. "That's why you're so cold."

Waluigi nodded. "It saves— brr— Wario money on heaters. But Waluigi can manage!" He added defiantly.

"Okay then." Dr. Mario started to walk away, but a twinge of regret hit him. "Wait... Waluigi."

"What does loser want?" Waluigi growled, turning around.

"... Here." Wistfully but with iron will, Dr. Mario took off his lab coat and gave it to Waluigi. "This should keep you warm."

"Waa?" Waluigi took the coat, eyeing it suspiciously. "Waa! Ha! Now I'm the warm one now, loser!" With that, he slammed the back door shut.

"Merry Christmas to you too..." Dr. Mario grumbled, brushing the snow off of him and walking away.

"Excuse me, sir," A man came walking up to the doctor, "is this the Smash Bank?"

"Yes. My advice to you is to take whatever business you have with them and go to Chill Loans on 51st. The Smash Bank isn't accepting loans today or ever."

"Oh, thank you sir!" The man gratefully said as he walked off. "Merry Christmas!"

"Yeah, whatever." Dr. Mario grumbled as he walked away.

* * *

><p><em>Why didn't Dr. Mario go to Chill Loans?<em>

**_It was run by Chill._**

_That didn't answer my question._

**_As in Chill, Fever, and Weird, the three viruses._**

_Oh, that Chill. That was crappy of Wario._

_Y**es, he's a stingy one. But the story isn't over, Pac-Man.**_

_I know, I know... It's just... Well..._

**_What is it? Don't be afraid to ask me questions._**

_Well... Why did you fire him on Christmas Eve? The real reason? I'm a father, you know, so I can tell when you're lying. Why not a week earlier, before the snowstorm? Something doesn't add up here._

**_... Fine. You are a clever one, Pac-Man. Well... Don't tell anyone this, agreed?_**

_Agreed._

**_Well Pac-Man... I... I didn't want to let them go._**

_Now you've lost me._

**_You see, that group... It was by far my favorite group. No offense, but it's too early to tell with your group and I just—_**

_I understand. Continue._

**_Melee... There was just something special about Melee. I can't put my finger on it, but... I just enjoyed everyone a lot more. It was cheerier, happier, and... I can't explain it! That Smash Mansion? The one that they lived in? I didn't build it. Back in the dawn of Smash, they just lived in homes around the city. One day as I was heading home from a conference, I discovered that in the middle of the city, in the center of Smash Park, they had built a mansion. A small, shack of a home, you know. It wasn't big or glamorous; it was just a house. But they had built it with their own two hands without me. And when they told me they would all live it it together... Well... I couldn't believe it. It was their idea, and they had seized it. I... I was so choked with pride I could barely stay afloat. And when they said they built it for me and Crazy to live in too... I still can't begin to explain my feelings._**

**_And you want to know the ironic part? It was a Christmas present, Pac-Man. It was December 25, 2002. It was by far the greatest present I had ever received and probably ever will receive. And... And... I just couldn't let them go. I just couldn't. But the time came for renovations and there was just no way I could hold on to them any longer. So... I fired them on the last day I could hold them. Their stay was overextended, but I really couldn't do it. I sent the Smasers home without a goodbye and the former Smashers pink slips instead. I couldn't bare to face them. And when I discovered I couldn't extend that little mansion they had built me... it just broke my heart._**

_I noticed that the Mansion we live in now isn't the same as the one I saw in the memory._

**_We moved the new mansion to Smash Cliff, the same place we defeated Tabuu. I... really couldn't start to like the Brawl Era until later, when I could finally let Melee go. I know it doesn't make sense, but—_**

_Master Hand. I know as well as anyone else love makes you do stupid things. It's okay._

**_...Thanks Pac-Man._**

* * *

><p>"Kirby?" Dr. Mario knocked angrily. "Are you home?"<p>

"Oh! Doc! I wasn't expecting you to be home so soon!"

"Let me in; I need my spare lab coat."

"Uh... Sure..." Kirby unlocked his front door and let the doctor in. "How was the trip out?"

"What's wrong with you, boy?" Dr. Mario snapped. "You're acting strange. Hey, where that heck is the furniture? You know I have my couch in here too, right?"

"Umm..." Kirby scratched his small head. "Well..."

"Where's my stuff Kirby?!" Dr. Mario glowered, now fully irritated.

"Doc..." Kirby sighed. "I sorta ate... all of it..."

"WHAT?" Dr. Mario grabbed the pink ball, his vision completely red. "I gave you one job, Kirby, and that's don't eat my stuff! What the heck?!"

"It was an accident, I swear!" Kirby promised, his eyes now as large as the moon. "I yawned and it just all came in! I didn't mean to—"

"Oops!" Dr. Mario dropped Kirby on the ground. "That was an accident too! Oh woah is me! Man, it really sucks, doesn't it? Let's just drop some more things huh? NO BIG DEAL, RIGHT?"

"WHY ARE YOU BEING SUCH A _JERK_!" Kirby yelled, his eyes starting to water. "COME ON MAN, IT'S_ CHRISTMAS TIME_!"

"Because I—" Dr. Mario froze, his mind clearing of his rage. "What... What did I—"

"GET OUT AND _STAY_ OUT! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU _EVER_ AGAIN!" Kirby pushed the doctor out of his apartment and slammed the door in his face. From the other side of the door, he could hear Kirby sobbing.

"I'm sorry..." Dr. Mario whispered.

.o0O0o.

"Stupid Christmas..." Dr. Mario grumbled, wadding through the storm. The blizzard was now at full force, the street now covered in snow. "Why does everyone hate such a great holiday? It's like no one likes it anymore. I like it, at least."

_Tell that to Kirby_, a voice in the back of his head whispered.

"Shut up!" Dr. Mario yowled, the snow and wind hitting his skin like knives. "I'm going to this reunion whether it kills me to do it! I have people counting on me!"

_You'll never make it_, the voice taunted. _What are you going to do there anyways? You don't have anything to bring them. No food, no home to go to, no presents thanks to Kirby. All you have to give is that little gift you call a present to Mario. It's like giving a present to yourself!_

"Shut up!" Dr. Mario yelled over the wind, fingering the small gift he had in his front pocket. "It doesn't matter! All that does matter is that I celebrate Christmas with my family!"

_Ha! As if_, the voice continued,_ Ludwig's right; Ganondorf's right; for once in his life Wario's right. Christmas is nothing but the gold around the dirt of humanity. It's nothing more than stupidity and laziness and idleness. Christmas is nothing in the grand scheme of things._

"Shut up!" Dr. Mario repeated. "Brr! I can't feel my legs..."

_Go on, give in_, the voice urged. _It's over. Christmas doesn't matter._

"No!" Dr. Mario couldn't move, his legs as stiff as icicles. "I can't! I won't!"

_Then why have you stopped? Where's Christmas Spirit to help you? Where's that warmth of joy and the goodwill to mankind? It's nothing, just like you._

"I can't!" Dr. Mario fell to the ground. "I won't... I..." As the first of his tears started, he heard a voice in the distance.

"Hey!" A voice called out of the snow. "Are you okay?"

Dr. Mario felt hope spark inside his heart. "No! I can't move!"

"Hold on! _RAPTOR BOOST_!" Captain Falcon plowed through the snow and stared at the doctor. "Doc?"

"Captain?" Dr. Mario looked just as shocked. "What are you doing out here?"

"After a bounty! What are you doing out here? Why aren't you wearing your jacket! It's freezing!" The doctor was about to respond, but then the racer shook his head. "You know what, never mind. Let's just get the heck out of here." The bounty hunter picked up the frozen plumber and raced back to his car.

.o0O0o.

"Robin!" Captain Falcon called out. "I need your help!"

"Douglas? What are you doing at the police station?" Robin out down his newspaper and stared in awe at the bounty hunter. "I thought after Luc—"

"Yeah, let's worry about our personal lives later." Captain Falcon grumbled. "I have a man nearly frozen half to death in the back of my car, and I can't get to the hospital. He needs warmth and blankets stat."

"You can use the jail cell; I'll get it ready." Robin jumped out of his seat and started making preparations. After he finished, the warrior headed back just in time to see the Captain carry the doctor to the makeshift bed.

"My Naga, he looks awful!" Robin gasped. "Will he make it?"

"He just keeps mumbling about a reunion or something." said Captain Falcon, covering the doctor with the blankets. "I think he's deleterious."

"You mean delirious." Robin corrected him.

"Shut up, I know what I'm saying!" The bounty hunter barked. Suddenly, Dr. Mario jolted awake, shivering violently.

"No! The reunion!" Dr. Mario protested, trying to get up out of bed. "I have... I have..."

"Woah man!" The racer rushed to push him back down into bed. "There's no way we go anywhere in this storm! You're going to have to stay in here for a few days. We barely made it here..."

"But I have to!" The doctor protested through his chattering teeth. "I worked so hard for this day!"

"You can't." Robin said calmly, looking at Dr. Mario straight in the eyes. For some reason, that seem to calm the doctor down. "It's terrible out there. By the sound of it, it means a lot to you, but I'm sorry, there's nothing we can do. You're going to rest."

"Yes... rest..." Dr. Mario agreed, his eyes getting droopy as his inner doctor took over. "I... I need rest..."

"Yes, shh..." Robin whispered. "Just go to sleep..."

"Before I do..." Dr. Mario reached into his pocket and pulled out his last fifty dollars. "I saw... I saw the thing... on the front desk... the... the..."

"Drive? Yes, I'll put it in for you." Robin took the money from him. "I promise, okay? Just get better."

"I... I'm sorry I failed you guys..." Dr. Mario yawned, closing his eyes. "Mario... I'm sorry... I'm..." With that, he fell to sleep.

"You handled that better than I would have." Captain Falcon reflected, watching as Robin locked the cell door shut.

"He has all the symptoms of hypothermia." Robin reflected, signaling the captain to exit quietly. "Poor guy. He wanted so badly to go to his family reunion that he risked his life for it. That's a crappy way to celebrate Christmas."

"Yeah." Captain Falcon agreed, staring down Robin. "There's nothing worse..."

* * *

><p><em>April 11, 2008<em>

* * *

><p>It had been the worst start to a new life from then on. It took forever for the doctor to gain a position at the hospital, and even then they gave him menial tasks. Dr. Mario wasn't happy, but it was a start. Maybe he could even resume his research in Mega Vitamins...<p>

"Woohoo!" A booming voice echoed throughout the office. Dr. Mario's door swung open, revealing Mario and Luigi. The doctor looked shocked to see them, dropping his pen.

"And the new bikes are so cool!" Mario smiled. "I can't believe we haven't gone karting with bikes before!"

"Yeah, me either..." Luigi grumbled, looking down painfully at his arm.

"Guys!" Dr. Mario breathed. Immediately, he opened up his front desk drawer and put the gift he meant to give to Mario nearly five months ago in his pocket. "I haven't seen you in so long..."

"Woo!" Mario yowled, as if the doctor had said nothing. "You should come karting with us, Doc! I planned some new courses that will knock your socks off!"

"And knock my arm out too..." Luigi whined. "Doc, could you take a look at it?"

"Karting isn't my thing." Dr. Mario walked over to Luigi and started looking at his arm. "I hate to say this, but his arm's broken. He's not going out anytime soon."

"Aww man!" Mario whined. "We were going to do the Special Cup next!"

"Let me get my equipment and I'll have you out in a jiffy." Dr. Mario walked over to the cabinet. Before he started, he turned around to look at the plumbers. "Hey, can I just say I'm sorry for missing out on the reunion? I tried so hard, but with the blizzard and the Koopalings... You guys were probably starving over there."

"The reunion?" Mario looked confused for a second, but then clarity hit his eyes. "Oh, the reunion."

"It's okay, everybody skipped it anyways."


	3. vel Chapter 2: Time Tra

**Sorry I didn't post yesterday! I was met with a very confusing and gratifying Christmas.**

**For example, (and this is one hundred percent true) my band director gave me a saxophone with a piece of paper that said "Februari."**

**What.**

**So I hope you enjoy the final chapter. Merry belated Christmas!**

* * *

><p><em>December 22, 2014<em>

_Present Day_

* * *

><p><strong>KNOCK KNOCK<strong>

"Who's there."

"It's Pac-Man. Can we talk?"

"No, go away."

"Ness gave me your room key, so I'm coming in either way."

"...Fine."

Dr. Mario opened the door to his room; Pac-Man could see fresh tears across his face. "What do you want?" Dr. Mario growled. "Let me guess, you ate the Ghost of Christmas Past."

"I know what happened in 2007."

"Guess what?" Dr. Mario snorted. "I know what happened too."

"Can I come in, at least?" requested Pac-Man.

"It's not like I have a choice, do I?" Dr. Mario moved out of the way to let the Namco character in. One half of the room, which Pac-Man assumed was Ness's, was tidy and neat, posters of famous baseball players hanging from the walls. The other half of the room was totaled. There was furniture flipped, pillows with their feathers torn out across the floor, even the mattress wasn't in its place. Dr. Mario pulled a chair upright and sat down with a disgruntled look on his face. "What do you want?"

"Look," said Pac-Man, searching for a place to sit. He finally settled on Ness's bed. "I know it was rough. You got sick, you couldn't get anything from the store, there was—"

Dr. Mario started laughing over dramatically."Do you really think that is the reason I hate Christmas?" He laughed. "I couldn't get crap from people? You've got a lot to learn from me, you arrogant yellow ball. You think it's fine just to barge in my room and pretend like you're my guardian angel, don't you? If you're so all-knowing and grand, where were you when I threw Luigi against the tree, huh?"

"I didn't say any of that!" Pac-Man retorted. "Before you start accusing me of being a jerk, just listen to yourself!"

"Oh, old Doc's a curmudgeon!" Dr. Mario spat. "Oh, where's his Christmas spirit? Ganondorf, Bowser Jr, Wario... They were all right, Pac-Man! Christmas time is nothing but a cover up for the dirt of humanity! People can say they're going to give something at Christmas time, but you can just get it yourself! Except... except... You want to know what I wanted for Christmas that year and every year since, Pac-Man? My family!" He started crying again. "Where's my family?"

Pac-Man looked shocked. "You just wanted to be with your family..." He remembered.

"I'm angry that my family didn't even bother to show up!" Dr. Mario gesticulated, finally relieved that he was getting message across. His eyes grew tired, and his expression grew weary. "If the true meaning of Christmas is spending time with your family, then what do you do when your family doesn't want to be with you?"

Pac-Man looked speechless. He was a husband to a lovely wife and a father to his kids. Even this Christmas he would be going home to his family, something he longed for all year, but he had never considered what would happen if his family didn't want to see him.

"That's why I want to be alone this Christmas," Dr. Mario sighed, hanging his head down in defeat, "because no one wants to be with me."

"That's not true!" Pac-Man suddenly said. Dr. Mario grunted, as if he didn't care. "Doc, give me two days to prove to you that Christmas means more than that. Sure, it's about family, but... Give me a chance to prove you wrong!"

"I'm confused what you're asking, but go ahead, I don't care." Dr. Mario grunted.

"Great!" Pac-Man stood up, more determined than ever. "Just promise me this Doc: if I ask you to do something for me, could you do it without question?"

"As long as it's reasonable." Dr. Mario looked interested, despite his worn out expression.

"Good. Christmas Eve, then?" Pac-Man extended his hand.

Dr. Mario stared at him for a good long minute. "Christmas Eve then." The doctor agreed, shaking his hand.

.o0O0o.

"Pac-Man!" said Pikachu, running up to his friend as he approached his room. "Where were you? Zelda's raging mad that you disappeared and quite frankly I plan to live till tomorrow!"

"How far are we on the decoration?" Pac-Man asked, ignoring what Pikachu had said.

"Actually, Sonic got everything done pretty fast, so we're pretty much done." Pikachu said. "But Zelda wants us to go over the details again, so it's not over yet."

"Good. Hey Zelda!" Pac-Man called out to the princess. Zelda turned around and immediately dashed over to him.

"Where were you you son of an octorok?!" She demanded as she came over. "I'm sick and tired of laziness—"

"Look," Pac-Man interrupted, "I have an idea and I need your expertise in decorating. You're by far the best decorator I know, but you'll have to act quickly. Can you do it?"

Zelda looked taken back. "Well... of course I can. What's it you need?"

"Give me three hours to get everything settled." Pac-Man nodded. "Could I borrow Pikachu? I'm going to need a lot of help."

"... Sure. One second." Zelda politely pushed him out of the way. "OLIMAR! WHO THE HECK HANGS MISTLETOE FROM THE WALL?!"

As she stormed away, Pikachu said, "Thanks for getting me out of decorating, but what's this about? Why are you being so cryptic?"

"Hey Pac-Man!" Ness called out, running up to the Namco character. "What did you need me for?"

"My friends, cancel all matches for tomorrow." Pac-Man declared. "We're throwing the best Christmas Eve Party the Smashers have ever seen!"

* * *

><p><em>December 24, 2014<em>

_Christmas Eve_

_(For those of you who don't know, apparently)_

* * *

><p>"This is perhaps the stupidest place I've ever seen." Dr. Mario grumbled as he got out of his taxi. In front of him was a worn down building named Jerome's Gym. "Who the heck names their child Jerome and still loves them?" Dr. Mario double-checked the invitation. "That's what it says. Eh, whatever. Let's just get this over with..." Pushing open the doors, he prepared for the worse.<p>

"MERRY CHRISTMAS DOC!" A loud chorus of voices greeted his ears. To his surprise, every Smasher he had ever known now stood in front of him, smiling brightly. Pac-Man stepped forward.

"Welcome to the Smasher Family Reunion!" Pac-Man smiled, leading Dr. Mario inside. "Every Smasher ever is here to celebrate Christmas with you, Doc."

The doctor was speechless. "How... How did you—"

"Simple." Pikachu took a step forward. "When we told everyone what happened to you, they immediately flocked from all over just to help you! Meta Knight even offered to carpool!"

"When you say 'offered,' you actually mean 'was forced.'" Meta Knight grumbled, but even he seemed to be in a good mood.

"WOOF!" Duck Hunt Dog leaped forward and tackled the doctor. Merrily, the dog licked his face while his duck friend watched.

"Get off me you great big lump!" Dr. Mario complained, but even he was laughing. "What's gotten into him?"

Robin and Captain Falcon took a step forward. "Well Doctor," Robin explained, "that drive that you donated to? It was a drive to save the animal shelter, which was going out of business. Pac-Man did the research, and it turns out that they nearly did go bankrupt. Except they were saved by a seventeen dollar margin."

"You mean..." Dr. Mario recalled the fifty dollars that he had given Robin that night seven years ago to donate. "I saved..."

"That very same animal shelter is the one I adopted the world famous Duck Hunt Dog." Master Hand said, parting the crowd surrounding him. "Yes, I'm here too. I'm sorry for firing you all those years ago. I shouldn't have succumb to peer-pressure."

Dr. Mario looked amazed. "You have peers?!"

"Let's just say they're a little beyond your comprehension." said Master Hand mysteriously.

"But..." Dr. Mario looked around at the gym. "How did you rent out this place? It's huge!"

"Funny story," Pac-Man smiled. Turning around, he called out, "Hey Doc!"

"I'm right here..." Dr. Mario said, confused. But then, Little Mac, Wii Fit Trainer, and a vaguely familiar man stepped forward.

"My name's Jerome 'Doc' Louis." The man said, shaking the doctor's hand. "You might know me as the trophy or in Little Mac's victory dance."

"I'm sorry, I haven't seen you before..." Dr. Mario said, confused. "Have I?"

"December 24, 2007." He smiled, holding his hands out. "I was about to make a loan at the Smash Bank to start a community gym when you told me that they weren't accepting loans at the time. That day, I managed to not only make it to Chill Loans, but got home safely before the storm hit. You started the gym that makes my life complete! Give me a hug!" The chocolate-loving coach embraced the doctor.

"Umm... You're welcome?" Dr. Mario hugged him back.

"Because Doc managed to get the loan, I managed to train here and win the WVBA." Little Mac smiled.

"And because of Doc's Gym, I moved to Smash City to begin a career as a private instructor." Wii Fit Trainer smiled. "If not for you, Dr. Mario, I wouldn't be a Smasher now or ever."

"Merry Christmas, Dr. Mario!" Pac-Man did his signature thumbs up. "You ready to get this party started?"

"And what's a party without music?" The doors suddenly swung open as a group of musicians entered the building. "Sorry I'm late guys!" Ness announced, out of breath. "I just had to rally them up."

"Ness?" Dr. Mario gasped, smiling at his friend. "The Runaway Five? How did you know that they were my favorite band?"

"Actually, how did you even get them?" asked Pac-Man, shocked like the rest of them. "I thought you went out to get the vanilla ice-cream!"

"Oh yeah, here you go." Ness tossed him a giant tub of the frosty treat. "You see, when we were doing research, I noticed that the Runaway Five was in town. Somewhere in my mind, I remembered that you were their biggest fan." Ness was getting excited with each word. "When I went on my journey, I helped them out a bit, so I thought I could call in a favor. When they wouldn't answer my calls, I decided to find out where they were staying and asked them personally."

"That's a little creepy, but continue." Dr. Mario commented.

"But here's the best part!" Ness smiled, ready to explode. "When I got there, guess who answered the door!"

"Me." A voice interrupted, entering the front doors. He was dressed in a fedora and a trench coat, but his unmistakable height gave him away as he took off the hat.

"Pichu?!" Dr. Mario gasped, staring at the Pokémon. "What are you—"

"That job you gave me at The Roost all those years ago?" Pichu smiled, hugging the doctor. "Occansionally, bands play there, like K. K. Slider. One night, as I was closing up, I discovered that the Runaway Five had a little debt to pay off Brewster. When I helped them out with some of their financial problems, they were so grateful they fired their manager and put me in charge! We've hit the top charts ever since!"

"You mean..." Dr. Mario fell to his knees, at a loss for words.

"Dr. Mario, you've helped so many people here tonight that we've come to help you." Pac-Man smiled. "Look around you! Christmas spirit still exists! Everyone is living proof of your goodwill! So thank you Doc. Thank you."

"Let's kick off this party!" Lucky, one of the bands singers, said as they finished setting up. "A-one, a-two, a-one two three four." The Runaway Five started playing their hearts out, playing jazzed out versions of Christmas tunes. It was a merry time that night. Villains and heroes got together and celebrated the holidays, merrily conversing amongst themselves and happily enjoying the party. The band was on fire, playing tunes back to back almost seemingly. Old and new Smashers discussed happening with their worlds and tactical strategies. Everyone, old and young, was enjoying themselves.

Meanwhile, Zelda looked proudly from the corner, eyeing her wonderful decorations. Everyone had complimented her skills except Peach, who was busy talking to Roy. Finally, curiosity peaked as she walked over to them.

"Hey Peach." said Zelda, trying to act natural. "What do you think of my decorations?"

At the sound of her voice, Peach jumped. "Oh! Zelda! I didn't see you there!"

"So...?" Zelda pressed. "How is it?"

"I've been meaning to talk to you about it," Peach nodded, "I just wanted to say that it's the best I've ever seen! I think it even tops mine!"

Zelda looked taken back. "Really?"

"Oh yes!" Peach nodded. "You do a fantastic job every year! I was dying to get you in my hallway after last year's contest!"

"...Really?" Zelda beamed. "That was by far my favorite design too!"

"Oh, and you do such a great job!" Peach smiled. "I don't know how you do it, getting them to work together so nicely! I'm always so harsh on my team to get it done. It's like I'm a dictator or something!"

Zelda laughed. "To be honest, I've always been jealous of yours."

Peach looked shock. "Mine? Oh sure, I've won a bunch, but I've always felt like it has never had any soul to it, you know? How do you do such a great job?"

"Well," Zelda blushed, "you see..."

"Hey!" Roy called out as they left, "I was talking to... And they're gone." He sighed. "I guess no one wants to talk to me anymore..."

"Hey!" A pink-shelled Koopaling approached the warrior. "Heard your name was Roy."

"Yeah?" Roy stared suspiciously at the Koopa.

"So's mine!" He smiled, extending his hand. "Roy's my name!"

Fire Emblem Roy stared at the Koopaling Roy for a few seconds, his face expressionless. Finally, he smiled. "Ah, what the heck..." They heartily shook hands. "What's it like being a son of a Koopa?"

Dr. Mario was standing by the stage, listening to the band play, when all of a sudden he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around, he was surprised to see Mario and Luigi awkwardly standing behind him. Mario mouthed something, but the doctor couldn't hear it over the music. Signaling him to move away, the plumbers walked away from the band.

"What did you say?" Dr. Mario asked once they were a reasonable distance away.

"We're sorry." Mario said, his expression genuine. "I didn't realize how much that reunion meant to you, Doc. We just thought since we lived in the Smash Mansion together for such a long time that it wouldn't matter if we just skipped the party. I didn't realize how much you had to go through because of us... Can you forgive us?"

Dr. Mario smiled. "Of course, Mario. We're family. No matter how stupid or dumb we are, we forgive each other. And I'm sorry too." he added, looking at Luigi. "I will admit, I was angry when you guys skipped out; but that was no excuse to throw you against the Christmas tree or rip up the wreaths. Can you forgive me?"

"Before you can forgive others, doctor," Pichu said, walking up to the conversation, "you must forgive yourself. You've fallen victim to your worst fear: loneliness. You just didn't want to be alone this holiday or any holiday. But you're forgetting that everyone experiences that at least once in their life. Don't worry my friend, I'm sure Luigi forgives you."

"And I do!" Luigi grinned, hugging the doctor.

"When did you become so wise?" Dr. Mario jested Pichu after the hug ended.

"Actually, that was from the quote book you got me for Christmas all those years ago." Pichu smiled, holding it up. "I never lost it. Which reminds me, I have a Christmas present for you. You see," Pichu pulled out an envelope out of his coat pocket, "every year you got me a present, every single year. As a token for making me who I am today, I want to give you this check of .1% of the Runaway Five's total gross income. Merry Christmas Doc!" With that, he walked away.

"He gave him only .1%?" Mario rudely deadpanned, frowning. "Isn't that like, .001 multiplied by the total income?"

"Sure, it may not be a lot," Dr. Mario nodded, ripping open the envelope, "but it's nice that he— HEAVENS TO BETSY, THAT'S .1% OF THEIR INCOME?!"

"What are you—" Mario and Luigi looked over the doctor's shoulder. "MAMA MIA! YOU'RE A BILLIONAIRE!"

As they freaked out, Pac-Man, Pikachu, and Ness stood by the refreshment table, watching the party unfold.

"It's great to see everyone have a great time." Pac-Man smiled, taking a sip of punch. "I'm glad Master Hand let us do this."

"It's so nice that you did that for the doctor." Ness smiled. "What even made you think of researching those things?"

"Oh, just a paper snowflake." Pac-Man smiled, pulling it out from hammerspace. The others looked down at it curiously. "That's all."

"Attention everybody!" Master Hand boomed, his voice echoing throughout the gym. "It's time to announce the winners of the 2014 Smash Decorating Contest! Gather around the stage."

"It's actually the boxing arena," Doc Brown corrected him, "but whatever. It's Christmas!"

As everyone settled around, Master Hand cleared his throat (hands have throats, right?) and started. "In third place, we have... Kirby's Hallway with their theme, Gourmet Race!"

Kirby took the stage, doing his signature "HIIII!" before accepting the trophy and walking back down. Master Hand waited for the applause to die down before continuing. "In second place we have... Captain Falcon's Hallway with their theme, SHOW ME YOUR MOVES!"

Captain Falcon angrily took stage, grabbing the trophy and dashing off before anyone could say a word. Master Hand looked shocked for a second, but shrugged. "Oh well. Now the first place winners!" He held out an envelope. "Would the leaders of the remaining hallways please take stage?"

"Oh man!" Ness grinned, "I'm calling it now, it's either Peach or Zelda!"

"I'm so excited!" said Pikachu, sparks occasionally flying out of his cheeks. "I've wanted to win for so long!"

"Let's do this!" Pac-Man smiled, gathering his friends in his arms.

"In first place..." Master Hand said dramatically, "we have... umm..."

"What is it?" Robin called out from the crowd.

"Well..." Master Hand looked embarrassed. He was desperately trying to hold the envelope and open it simultaneously. "I can't open the envelope..."

"Hey, have Dr. Mario open it up!" Ness called out. "It's his party!" The crowd murmured in agreement.

"Come on up here Doc." Master Hand called out to him. "Don't be shy."

"Go Doc!" Pac-Man yelled as he took stage. The doctor looked nervous, sweating as he got up. Shaking, he accepted the envelope and stared out into the crowd. Finally, he took a deep breath and began.

"Before I open the envelope," he said, "I just want to say a few words. First off, thank you to Pac-Man for making this party happen and getting me out of my hate shell." The crowd started clapping for the Namco character, who only blushed. "And I just wanted to say this... Before today, I was a grouch, a Christmas curmudgeon, if you will. I know how I've treated everybody, and I'm sorry. This goes out to anyone who feels as I do. Christmas is many things, not just gifts and presents, but we've heard that so many times in our lives that the meaning has almost become obsolete. What's the point if you don't get what you want, right?" Dr. Mario sighed. "They say that no two snowflakes are alike. None. Ever. But either way, when they fall down to the ground, they mingle with the rest. Just like people. Just like one big happy family." He stared out over the crowd and smiled. "All I ever wanted was my family together for Christmas. But what I failed to realize was that family is what you make it. Pac-Man... Ness... Mario... Luigi... You all did this for me. You wanted to make my life better because you care about me. Because you're my family. That's what Christmas is, folks. It's the time to give the most important gift of all to friends, family, enemies, and whatever weird relationship Kirby and King Dedede have. Christmas is about giving the gift of family to those who don't have that. It's about giving compassion to the world. I did it on the worst day of my life. Imagine what would happen if I did it on the best day of my life. Imagine if everyone gave the gift of family to everyone who was just like me. So if you ever feel like I do, just know that someone out there who has felt that way." Dr. Mario wiped a tear away from his eye. "And one last thing: Mario. I've been meaning to give this to you for seven years now, and I won't wait any longer."

Dr. Mario pulled out a familiar little wrapped box that he had meant to give Mario so many years ago. The plumber looked surprised as the doctor gave him the little box. Unwrapping it, he pulled out a little golden metal badge. "I remember when you told me about your adventure with the Thousand Year Door," Dr. Mario explained, "and when you told me you collected all those badges. I thought I would add something a little bit extra for your collection. Read it."

"'World's Greatest Hero.'" Mario whispered, wiping a tear from his eye. "No way..."

"What?" Dr. Mario looked scared. "Is it too ugly? I still have the receipt!"

"No, it's not that," Mario pulled out a little box he had in his pocket. Curiously, Dr. Mario opened it. "I got you the same thing..."

"Mario..." The two Marios embraced each other in a heartfelt hug. The crowd started applauding, occasional cheers coming through.

"Isn't it hypocritical for Dr. Mario to give Mario a present?" Pikachu joked, clapping his tiny hands together.

"Shh! You're ruining the moment." Pac-Man smiled.

"I'm sorry." Dr. Mario said as he let go of his counterpart. Wiping the last tears from his eyes, he opened the envelope. "And the winner of this year's Smash Decorating Contest is..."

* * *

><p><strong>Merry Christmas everybody! Thanks so much for reading and sticking with me throughout the story! And if you ever feel like Dr. Mario and don't want to be alone, just remember you're apart of a huge international community who's willing to listen. You'll never be alone as long as you have us, so just remember that.<strong>

**If you want to read more Christmas Fanfictions, check out Smash King24's profile page. They're some great stuff to read there, and there's a lot of fantastic competition I'm going against. Seriously, check him and them out. Also, thanks to Smash King for hosting this contest in the spirit of Christmas.**

**Also, exciting news. I just got my December ACT score back. While I won't tell you what I got, I do want to tell you that I got a 34 on the writing/English portion. A FREAKING 34! HOLY CRAP! So I want to thank all of you for encouraging me to write because who knows how badly I could have screwed up. Thanks to your encouragement and your support, I got a freaking awesome score. Thanks guys.**

**Now only if math Fanfictions existed...**

**Hope you all enjoyed, Merry Christmas, and good luck to all of the other contestants!**

**January 31, 2015: Well, the winners were announced about 15 minutes ago, and I won second in JV! I couldn't be happier, especially since I've only been writing for about 6 months now! So thanks to ** **AuraChannelerChris, Souldin, pokemonrhoades, and the wonderful magical Smash King24, for judging the contest! Shoutout to Twilight Joltik for winning (check her story out, ****Ornamental Apathy) and shoutout to My Gender is Armin Arlert who got third place (check her story out,** **Joyeux Noel). And also, check out Smash King24's It Came From Lucina's Head. We're trying to make it the most popular Horror story in the whole Smash Archive, and if you could favor it that would be a tremendous help! Thanks to everyone who competed and Merry Christmas!**

* * *

><p>"Mario's Hallway!"<p>

"Wait, what?" Peach and Zelda said simultaneously. Mario did a "Yahoo!" as he accepted the trophy.

"We won!" Ness cheered out with the rest of his team. "Thanks mysterious decorator!"

Pac-Man and Pikachu only exchanged looks.

"You don't think..." Pac-Man gawped.

"Him?" Pikachu nodded towards Dr. Mario. "There's no way he could have..." Then the Pokémon recalled his talented decorating skills. "Maybe..."

"There's no way, right?" Pac-Man shook his head. "He would have had to do it yesterday, and he wasn't in the mood at all."

"Maybe he was..." Pikachu shrugged. "He could have done it at night while everyone else was asleep."

"If you're right, and if Zelda finds out..."

"Dear Arceus, she'll roast us alive."


End file.
